My Love is Infinite My Little Vampire
by ColchianDragon
Summary: Harry must protect the Cullen family and Bella from the Volturi treat. Once there however, Harry finds himself oddly protected and even attracted to Edward, one of the most stubborn vampires Harry has ever meet. Now he has to decide if he should take what he wants or leave it all behind. Little Bella/Wolves bashing (truth revealed) After Voldemort's defeat, shortly after New Moon
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I decided to take a chance at writing this story after being inspired by a similar story I read but one that was never finished. Not my intention to take the story but merely use it as inspiration for my own. Hope you guys like it, and as always review. I appreciate all the well-meant criticism.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, I am just playing with the characters.

Chapter One: We need help.

Esme was worried. Extremely so. She was finishing up making a sandwich for Bella but her thoughts kept taking her through a dark road. She thought of them as her kids. Edward her oldest. She can't help but think that if Bella wasn't around he wouldn't have been in danger. She just attracts danger, and she can't even defend herself against the odds.

Her children were all seated in their various places but definitely not acting the same. Emmett was not playing video games, or watching the game or rough housing of any kind. He had Rosalie in his arms, she had a small frown that is disturbing her delicate features. She sat there stiff as Emmett rubbed her arms soothingly.

Jasper was with Alice, who was not her bouncy energetic self. She too sat in Jasper's lap as he hummed and held her tight.

Bella looked uncomfortable, she sat not in Edward's lap but close enough on the coach, she twisted her fingers constantly, Edward, however, was not offering any comfort, he seemed to be in shock.

Esme handed the plate of small sandwiches to Bella then rushed to the kitchen and back with a cup of tea. "Bella, dear, you must eat something. Carlisle will be home soon. He told me he had a plan he wanted us to listen too." She had all their attentions sans Edward. "You will call the pack, they will listen as well." Her last statement had them all exclaiming.

Rosalie snarled, "What! Have you all gone insane? We already have the Volturi after us because of this" here she pointed at Bella, who seemed to shrink in herself, "and now you want to bring the mutts into our home. If the Volturi know we are in contact with them it will make the situation worse."

Esme was about to respond when Alice spoke up. "And my sight doesn't work with them present. We need every advantage we can get not a hindrance. Not to mention that they are a bad influence on Bella."

Esme was again unable to respond with Bella exclaiming, "They are my friends. But yeah, I know that they don't stand a chance against the Volturi. I should speak with Jacob and tell him what's happening."

Jasper spoke up. "No Bella. I don't think that's fair. While I don't particularly trust the wolves I agree that they can even the odds. However, Esme I believe that Alice is right. Having them and us under the same roof will not be acceptable."

"Jasper no! They aren't a part..."

"Isabella I'm afraid that you made them a part of this the minute you met them and acknowledged what they are and when they were aware of what we are. Now I'm sorry but this is not your decision to make. We will decide as a family once my husband is gets here."

"Dear, then we should get started. I have much to say." Carlisle came over and kissed on the cheek. Then gathered me up. I let go of all the nerves I had and settled in his lap. I could tell Bella was a little disgruntled although whether it was from my previous statement or the fact that my son had not cuddled her as the rest were. The only good part was that Edward had come to life the minute Carlisle had come through the door. He was looking at him intently and with a strange look in his eyes, a mixture between awe, disbelief and nervousness.

Edward couldn't believe it. Carlisle wanted to bring outside help. And old friend of his with magic. Someone that Carlisle believed would make a great mate for him. A part of Edward felt he should be outraged that he would assume he would be receptive to a stranger being his mate and leaving Bella behind, but another did start to realize that Bella hadn't been feeling like his mate. He felt excited. He knew that Jasper was probably very confused by the onslaught of emotions coming off of him but he couldn't help it. He felt like shrugging off Bella's hand on his arm but decided against it. Despite his feelings he still needed to get her safe, then he would break it off with her. He waited impatiently for Carlisle to continue.

"All of you guys please quiet down and listen. Don't interrupt me because this is extremely important. I just got back from the UK, to a school there. It's called Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There I spoke with Albus Dumbledore the current Headmaster and also a longtime friend. I went to him after speaking with Esme about our concerns. We think that we need help and witches and wizards can be our advantage. The reason that you might not know about them is that they usually stick to magical areas and those that do venture out, tend to keep away from vampires. There's a stigma that vampires are dark creatures and reputations can be tarnished if a light wizard is seen with a dark creature. Now regardless of that, Albus has agreed to help. However, he can't leave the school unattended and so has decided to let one of his prized student come to our aid. His name is Harry Potter, he has just turned 17, the age of maturity in the wizarding world. A thing about Harry Potter that you must take into consideration is the following. He is famous. Firstly, for being the only person to survive the killing curse but then because he is the defeater of the same person who attacked him. He was known as the Chosen One, Golden boy, now he can be referred to as the Man who conquered. I've learned from Albus that although he is very sure of himself and trust me that's and improvement from his previous disposition he is very humble, very protective, he doesn't like the fame so you would all do well to not fawn over him. I know I've probably left you with more questions than answers so Albus suggested I give you these books to look over." He handed them out. "Please read them then swap. I was going to ask your opinion on this, I truly was but I feel that this is the right thing to do. Harry is our best hope. Besides the minute I told Albus of our situation he insisted. You can't dissuade him afterwards."

"Carlisle," Jasper asked, his commander instincts coming into play. "Are you sure that this Harry Potter can really help? And what about the wolves?"

"Well, we should talk to them about it. Bella why don't you call them to come here." While she left to make the call Carlisle lowered his voice for their ears only. "He will also be very important to our family. Take that as you will, you will learn more in the future. Alice, he is actively blocking you, seems he doesn't really care for seers. Please understand that the reason for that you will soon learn."

Carlisle settled back and gathered Esme closer.

"When will he be there Carlisle?"

"In an hour. Prepare yourselves. We need help."


	2. Chapter 2 You Will Hold Your Tongue

A/N: Hi you guys! I'd like to thank you for the reviews they lifted my spirit. For those that reviewed my other story I'd like to give a shout out to PiffyEQ. Thanks to this person I have one less headache, I really liked that story and just couldn't figure out the name. Also to BeholdtheMegatron1946, thanks for the review. I went back to reread it and I see how it can be abrupt. I really wanted something to slightly distract them from the outside since I was hesitant to keep them in their quarters for too long a time.

What do you guys think? Was Remus' entry needed or maybe someone else?

Please continue reviewing, as you can see I look at all of them and really consider them.

Chapter Two: You will hold your tongue

Harry couldn't believe he was in America, Forks Washington to be exact. In the presence of vampires. Ready to protect yet another person from possible war. He sighed. He was tired. He wanted to travel yes, but he more than anything wanted to buy a house away from everything and relax. He had negated the offer to the Auror corps. Ron signed up immediately and he knew he shocked the wizarding world by deciding to take a break before choosing a career. Hermione and Ron understood. She was currently assisting at Hogwarts in repairing the disaster of a castle. He barely got a chance to say a short farewell after Albus informed me that a friend of his needed help. That he would be doing him a favor by sending Harry to them for protection. He gave him a couple of files that included a background for each Cullen as well as the shifters, Harry also had one for Isabella and her family. He had to read them during his breaks of apparation, he could only apparate a few distance at a time and that in itself was taxing. He kept looking over at Edward Cullen's folder. Not so much because he was at the center of this with Isabella but because there was something drawing him in. The picture looked a little forced, as though he had resisted taking the picture until he had no choice. He was amused by stubbornness, he himself was often characterized as stubborn by his friends. But as he looked at him he decided he would protect him at all costs. Now Harry stood looking not at the picture but of the vampire himself.

Harry looked them all over. He could recognize the ties the family members had with one another, even the shifters seemed to have a connection, the one eye sore was Isabella Swan. She wasn't classically pretty by any sense of the word. While he couldn't say she was hideous, she certainly didn't have anything that made her alluring. She actually worried him with her almost boring face which looked as though she didn't have a thought in the world.

He knew that all of them had stilled at his cursory glance but when he didn't lift his eyes off Isabella they began to get restless. Carlisle, he noticed, was looking quietly pleased. He was about to introduce himself, still looking at Isabella when one of the wolves, Jacob, snarled at him.

"What are you staring at her like that? You're the backup. Please we can do this without him Carlisle."

Harry and the others tensed as Edward snarled in response but didn't speak up.

"What's the matter pretty boy…" It was amusing to Harry to see a large teen like Jacob looking horrified as he tried to speak with no sound coming out. As a whole they all looked at Jacob before turning to Harry and see him placing both his hands on his hips.

"Harry." Began Carlisle.

"It's fine Carlisle. Forgive me for my intensity but I had to assess the situation. However, if the doggy wants to speak again he will watch his mouth. I will not be as lenient next time." He shook Carlisle's hand and then kissed Esme's hand, Rosalie's hand, shook Emmett's, almost wincing from the pressure. He then kissed Alice's cheek after she offered it with a giggle then shook Jasper's hand. He noticed Jasper looking the scar on his hand, a reminder from Umbridges' terror. He nodded in respect. He then took Isabella's hand but instead of kissing it he lightly shook it. He then turned to Edward who drew in an unnecessary breath as he closed in. Harry placed a light chaste kiss on the vampire's forehead. He couldn't help it but still didn't understand why he felt the urge to do so. He could hear Isabella whispering furiously about why he let Harry touch him so an had to smile when Edward whispered a quiet but no nonsense "Let it go." Harry ignored the wolves besides a civil nod but then changed his mind and walked to Leah who he raised her hand and gave it a kiss. He entered the house leading.

Harry had to admit that the house was a classic beauty but Harry knew he would never live in such a home. He preferred the more rustic, antique feel, with stone and warm colors, a remembrance of Hogwarts, is first ever home. He smiled thinking of it.

"May I sit down ma'am,' he asked Esme, she smiled in response and at the corner of his eye he noticed Rosalie shoot him an approving look.

He sat down and it just so happens that is the same couch that Edward and Isabella always use since she shot him a look and pulled Edward to the corner, as far away as she could.

"Okay now that we are all seated I want to tell you what I know so you can fill me in instead of going through the long process or telling me something I already know, saves time. So I will start by saying that all you guys have a background folder. Which contains everything and anything important pertaining to you, as far as you know. Carlisle was the one to make the folders but it doesn't have preferences such as favorite color or hobby. Before you guys get too excited by this, know that Carlisle was a little hesitant about doing this but I find that the enemy will use anything to change the tides and so I need to know everything I can to be of any help. And yes, before you ask I have one on each of the shifters. Billy Black was given a letter by Albus to inform him of the proceedings. He then create a similar folder for each of you. Next, I know exactly what happened. Edward fell in love with the human to my right, Isabella Swan, he had the urge to kill her before controlling his vampire and starting a relationship that caused a tracker and its pack to come knocking. You killed the tracker, the other fled, and the tracker's mate, Victoria is still out there right now wanting revenge. Regardless, you guys threw Isabella a birthday party in which she got a papercut that resulted in Jasper losing control and trying to attack her. That then caused you guys to get a conscience and leave "abandoning her" or in reality she got dumped. Then she spiraled into a horrible depression because she couldn't live without Edward, causing her to do idiotic and dangerous stunts in order to see an apparition she believed was Edward. During this time she also found out that her friend Jacob was a shifter and decided that she should immerse herself with the pack instead of being on her own, neglecting her human friends and scaring her father out of his wits. Alice then had a vision of Isabella dying, Edward was distraught, didn't think things through and decided he wanted death so he went to the Volturi. This caused Isabella to once more confront something she would have no chance in fighting. All that then happened was Aro and the rest realizing that Isabella might have a gift if she was turned. Now you guys have a deadline for her transformation or the Volturi will be after you and consequently still have Victoria to play with.

Did I get it all?" Harry didn't wait for them to answer. "Oh and now there some sort of love triangle because Edward loves Isabella, Jacob loves Isabella and Isabella wants them both. Hoping they will fight their nature in order to stay with her."

He found them all looking at him in shock and a few in awe. Then Seth and Emmett started guffawing. Leah and Rosalie both shooting them an annoyed but amused look.

"That's not how it is at all..." began Isabella, "Edward say something. We are meant to be together. We're soulmates."

"I don't care what you are, you are threatening his family, and this isn't just because he is a vampire and you are a human. This is because you always stick your nose in where it doesn't belong. You could have let him go, humans get in and out of relationships all the time, and yes some of them hurt like hell but still you would have survived. You put your parents, especially your father through hell. He's also now in danger as well little girl. You could have let Alice go by herself, or Alice go with Jasper and Jasper would have been able to calm him down. The whole he would have hear us coming thing. It doesn't make sense, if he had heard your mind Alice he would have seen Isabella alive and relatively healthy. Now let's talk about Jacob, you're basically stringing him along. The minute Alice showed up you throw him out the window. Now you can't choose between them and are making them both uncomfortable. My friend Hagrid has handled a lot of creatures. And yes even though they have human qualities, some at least, they in my world are both qualified as creatures or beasts. He will tell you that you can ask a creature to suppress their nature for so long before they snap and unleash everything. They are going to snap and my money is on Edward being the victor. So you better start thinking about that. Now let's move on before she throws herself at me. What's the plan?" he turned toward Jasper not Carlisle.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. But in this situation it think it's best your son Jasper take the lead. He is after all a trained soldier with experience. This will prove critical."

"Not at all Harry, "he looked at his son with a proud smile. "I know that Jasper can do this."

"Mr. Potter…"began Jasper.

"Harry to you Jasper. I know you know war. As do I. You also care about family. So do I. We will make this work."

"Harry, it is slightly uncomfortable for me and I think you know this as well but you must know that my thirst is difficult to contain. Even in training the possibility of Bella and the shifters getting hurt and thus bleeding is high. I could be endangering their lives." Alice ran a soothing hand on his arm.

"Jasper it takes a lot of courage to do what you just did. Admit one's faults is very difficult, for everyone myself included. For one, I think and this is just a hypothesis but since you find their scent unappealing, their blood will also be undesirable. Again, this is just my theory. As for Isabella. I will not be training her. She will remain, out of the way, with protection. So unless she cuts herself on purpose or has some unforeseen accident that will not be a problem. However, since I knew that I would be dealing with a situation such as this I brought these." He took out a small suede bag, shoved his hand in and took out another bag with lollipops. At their confused look he smiled. 

"What are those?" asked Edward quietly. If Edward had been human he would have flushed a deep red at the broad smile Harry sent him.

"Why thank you for asking dear." The endearment coming out easily. "These are blood pops. They are a wizarding sweet. They taste like blood. It's strange to find those that actually like these pops but they're sold easily enough. These however, are different than the average blood pop. These are trial blood pops. Desired by Hogwarts resident Potions master. And my mentor, slash ex professor. He designed this for the intention to satisfy, for a while a vampire's thirst for blood. Usually attacks happen because while the person gets hurt you are not consuming blood. Put it this way. If you had been feeding, and someone cut themselves nearby while it still might be attracting it would be less so and give you a chance to move away."

"Really? I find it interesting that a wizard like your Potions Master would be this accommodating. I had inferred by Carlisle's comments that the wizarding world was not too fond of vampires or other creatures, not that I blame them." Muttered Rosalie.

Harry sighed. "I'm afraid that Carlisle was speaking the truth. But the wizarding world is changing as we speak. Slowly but it's moving towards a new generation. I assume you guys read the books about me and the wizarding world from Carlisle. My father's friend and a man who is like and uncle to me, Remus Lupin, was denied guardianship of me because he suffers from Lycanthropy. Unlike you shifters that can turn at will, he is forced by the moon to shift. My first ever friend, Hagrid, is half giant, I'm also friends with goblins, half-veelas and most of my friends are animagi. I don't discriminate and actually tell them they should embrace their natures to an extent. This might contrast Carlisle's view but I actually think vampires should feed on human blood occasionally. But I'm not going to go into that. It's for you to decide. My point was that I'm not the only one that is not only tolerant but also encourage communication and interactions without discrimination. Severus Snape is one such person. He while on the outside might seem standoffish and coldhearted is the exact opposite. He is caring, protective person who hides behind his harsh sarcastic attitude. I know that you aren't that happy with your vampire life, or the end of your human life, Rosalie, but you must look at what you have, not what you lost. You have gained a life mate. A family. While not the family you envision or desired that doesn't lessen what you have. Can you image your life without Emmett?"

Rosalie looked at Emmett despondently. No she couldn't see herself with any other. While at the beginning of her vampire life she had thought of life as Edward's mate she knew now that she wouldn't have been happy. Their characters just wouldn't complement each other. She liked him best as a brother. She could tell Edward heard her thoughts and she smiled as he soften his eyes and nodded at her. "Yes."

"I understand. I've been trying to stay positive but our lives haven't been relaxing in a while. I will think about what you've said. I hope to meet this Severus Snape someday."

"Quite possible as I will be keeping contact with the wizarding world during my stay. I might call him in if there is something I need. Now here you go Jasper." He handed Jasper the pops. Then opened another bag full of them and handed them out to the others. Lingering on Edwards hands as he gave him his share, giving them a reassuring squeeze that did not go unnoticed by the vampires in the room.

"Now forgive me for ignoring the shifters in the room because I do not mean to. But my priority is not you," he said bluntly. "You know how dangerous vampires are, especially these vampires. This is my first and only warning. Leave now if you don't wish to be here, even if it goes against your alphas wishes. Think this carefully. I will not hesitate to execute you should you interfere or endanger the Cullens or Isabella Swan and her family. Any questions?" He looked expectantly at the shifters. They all turned to Jacob then Sam stepped forward.

"Will you please remove whatever you have done to Jacob? So that he can speak again."

"Ah, sure, although my statement from before still stands. Watch what you say."

"Why you little!" then silence.

"I'm sorry Sam, perhaps the little doggy needs to stay in time out for a bit longer. As Jacob pushed by his pack and almost by Sam he was restrained by Sam's hand on his shoulder. Jacob however shook the hand and prepared to spring forward. The Cullens at once tensed, Edward sprang and crouched in front of Harry, gathering and pressing Harry against his back. He stayed that way and snarled angry and confused as to his heightened sense of protection for the small wizard. The action however served to still everyone. Sam stepped in front of Jacob with hands raised in surrender, Jacob fortunately didn't argue as the pack in turn crowded around him. Jasper approached Edward as he would a skittish animal. But Harry merely said "Stop. Please leave us."

"What why do we have to leave? Edward love, why are you doing this? You know that Jacob didn't mean anything by this."

Harry felt an unexpected bust of jealousy, possessiveness and annoyance by her endearment of the vampire that had yet to let him go.

"I will not ask again. Leave. I promise I will calm him Jasper."

"Harry is right. Edward's vampire has been unleashed. He will not stand down right now to just anybody. Out."

"But Carlisle," Bella whined as she and the others were herded outside by Carlisle, Esme and Jasper. The Last thing Harry head was her annoying voice raised, "I'm his mate, not just anybody. He's the stranger. He could hurt him. Carlisle!" and Alice's calm voice. "Bella, Edward will be fine. I saw it. We'll see him soon." That seemed to placate the girl or maybe she just knew she wouldn't get her way because she didn't say a word after it. Edward seemed to relax somewhat at the silence but tensed a bit when Harry, whose arms had been to the side reached in front of him and wrapped them around the stiff body. Then as if running on instinct, Edward turned into those arms until they were both effectively embracing each other. Edward had a couple inches on Harry but neither saw that as Edward sagged in Harry's arms and leaned his head on Harry's head. Harry felt weirdly at peace. It was strange and perhaps cliché, but he felt complete with being this way with Edward. He began by moving his right hand in small circles on Edward's back, smiling at the soft sigh he got in response. Harry stopped after a couple of minutes and full on smiled at the whine that was caught in the vampire's throat. He instead moved them backwards until he felt the back of his knees hit the sofa, eased down, pulling Edward on top of him. The unexpected pull cause Edward to squeal and land sprawled on Harry's lap and chest. Harry laughed but frowned when Edward made to move off him. Harry didn't like this. He still didn't understand but he was a man who followed his instincts and his instincts were telling him not to let go of this man. He gathered the surprised vampire. "Shh, it's okay Edward. Let's calm down."

Harry maneuvered Edward until he was pulled up to his chest. Harry stroked the fine cheek in front of him. Edward unconsciously leaned into his hand. "You're warm," he whispered. "And you're cold. Shh, just stating the obvious. If I could I would warm you up. But do not worry. I placed a charm on myself. Your cold skin will not bother or harm me. I can still feel your coldness but it doesn't damage me at all. Now let's chat, yes, now that we have a moment alone." Harry clutched Edward closer still and moved his face closer to exam the beautiful man he had in his arms, a man, his treacherous mind reminded him, was take. A small growl escaped him at that. Harry didn't know but that growl had done something to Edward's body. Something Emmett was always teasing him about and on occasion even Jasper insinuated to. He felt a surge of warmth and to his surprise his penis began to get erect. He wanted to simultaneously run off and hide from embarrassment and also throw himself at Harry and demand attention.

Edward couldn't help it. He clutched at Harry's leather jacket. He raised himself over him to nuzzle and inhale the wizard's scent. He felt his groan tighten further. Eagerness put everything else out of his mind. He wanted Harry. He really was his mate. He needed Harry. Another feeling caused him to still. Because of his relationship with Bella, and since she was his only relationship, he always assumed a dominant position, however, the feeling of vulnerability and wanting to please made him realize that his position in this relationship would be Harry's submissive. While once this might have caused him anxiety, he instinctively knew that Harry would never take advantage of his nature, would protect him. But Edward was hesitant still. Would Harry want him? Is he willing to be in a relationship with a man forever frozen in time? He took one last sniff, pleased when Harry didn't stop him then in vampire speed moved Harry on top of him. He laid with his legs closed and straight in front of him, gasping as Harry adjusted and placed a knee on each side of him. His hands splayed on each side of Edward's face. Harry looked intense. His brilliant emerald eyes were intense and Harry moved his head slowly, leaning down, eyeing his lips, Edward pulled Harry's face to him, and Harry moved the rest of the way. He kissed Edward with passion, it was a bruising kiss filled with unrestrained desire. Their tongues danced, Edwards venom pooled but he knew he would not harm his mate. He groaned in awe as Harry sucked and swallowed the essence and lefts his lips, attacking his neck. Harry felt thrilled at Edward's response. He knew the vampires outside could hear what was going on and he didn't care enough to place a silently charm now. He remembered too late, what was the point now. He however, knew if he didn't stop them now he would be deep into his lovely mate. He could hear his screams of pleasure now, the cries for more, and the demands to go faster, deeper, until they both reached completion. He wanted that so badly. To do that and more until they both sobbed in relief. He raised his lips to meet Edwards softly, running a soothing hand against the man's hip. They stayed that way until their breathing evened out, Edward who didn't need to breath found himself awed that he had succumbed to that human quality in the midst of passion. A part of him knew why Harry stopped them but the other part of him didn't care that his family, Bella or the wolves were outside, he needed Harry to mate him.

"Edward, I believe we need to talk. I wish we hadn't done this. No wait, Edward, don't turn you head. I happen to love your beautiful eyes, my darling little vampire. I wish we hadn't but I don't regret that it did. We both obviously desire each other and for me it comes to as a surprise as I had only come here for one purpose and now I have two. I'm sure you're a little shocked as well. You are currently involved with Isabella and your family is right outdoors. I'm sorry that I lost control."

"Harry you don't understand, Carlisle…"

Right then the door was banged open, and Isabella barged in. Jasper zoomed in front of her but she just moved her head to the side. Her face was amusing. Her jaw slacked and yet it still didn't vary much from her usual expression.

Her screech however, could rival a banshee. "What the Hell EDWARD?! And you Potter, what the hell are you doing on top of my boyfriend? He's mine! MY mate! You bastard! You freak!"

Harry eyes darkened. He had forgotten that he was still atop of the lovely man. That however, was the last thing on his mind. He absolutely hated that word. Freak. He was shocked out of his backlash and realized that she had continued screaming profanities until Edward gathered him into his arms and kissed his forehead. He soothed Harry and he was not the only one shocked when Edward had enough and shouted, "He's MY mate! Mine! Mine!"

"NOOO! He's tricked you! You don't know what you're saying. Jacob help me? That freak isn't..." Harry and the rest were too shocked to move when Edward released Harry and rushed in front of Isabella. "YOU WILL HOLD YOUR TONGUE!" the resounded slap slashed through the unnaturally quiet room. Edward went back to Harry's side and kneeled before him. Thrusting his head into Harry's body as if asking for forgiveness or acceptance. Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his locks, soothing his mate. HIS mate. Oh god what had he gotten himself into. They both ignored the stares aimed their way for they at that moment were at peace. My lovely little vampire.


	3. Chapter 3 Reflection

A/N: Hi you guys thanks so much for the reviews. To those that mentioned the Bella bashing, keep in mind that I had put that on the description box for the story. In all honesty, I hated Bella when reading the Twilight books. She always felt clingy to me, while some clingyness is okay with a healthy relationship I found that the whole "I can't sleep without you looking at me like a stalker" vibe disturbing and giving young/old girls a wrong message. You'll see that Edward and Harry will be extremely close but Harry, as a very private person will also demand the necessary and needed space every once and a while.

If it gets too be too much then just shoot me a message and review and I will reconsider. Hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: Twilight, and Harry Potter are not mine, including all characters except any originals which I decide to create to complement the existing characters.

P.S. Do we really have to do this everytime? I find it tedious to disclaim when we all know perfectly well that no one besides J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer can claim ownership.

Chapter 2: Reflection

Harry thought it would take way longer to calm everyone down but then realized that Isabella really was the only one losing her mind. Everyone else seemed in shock, or was Carlisle looking pleased? Harry sighed at another growl from Edward, which brought out a consequent cooing. Harry looked toward Carlisle for an explanation.

"Edward seemed to have reverted to his vampire mindset. However, since there is not a heightened danger and you are not injured or dead he has not turned feral. He requires a few moments to calm down. His vampire mind is also struggling to accept being a submissive," he continued over the incredulous looks he was given, all except Harry who accepted his role as dominant and Edward who was too busy trying to both snuggle as deeply as he could into Harry, and cooing and rocking him back and forth while sporadically snarling at Isabella. Very busy indeed, Harry smirked. "He has never been in a homosexual relationship and in his time with Isabella he was considered the dominant and her protector," at this Harry felt himself frown. No he definitely didn't want to think about them together. He could hear Isabella firmly telling Carlisle that he shouldn't talk in past tense as they are most certainly are still together. That they are and will forever be mates, and one day soon, husband and wife. Harry stilled Edward, then swung him until he was in his lap. Harry pressed his nose against Edwards neck, inhaling his scent. Edward voluntarily gave up more of his neck, moaning in submission. At this all the vampires gasped. Carlisle answered the un asked question as Harry dedicated his time in nibbling his little vampire's throat, making Edward loosen up and lean against Harry. As Harry moved to remove his mouth, satisfied for now, Edward reached back and placed his hand on the back of Harry's head, moving it back into position. Harry whispered, only the vampires would hear, "My little vampire, do you like me at your neck, do you wish I would bite you, mark you? I'm pleased you trust me at your neck, few would." At that Harry sucked, wishing he could give Edward a mark to display.

"I apologize Carlisle, please continue."

"No need, new mates usually close themselves off from a few days to a few weeks to strengthen their bond, and their need for sexual completion. We'll make this quick. His vampire is still a protector because in his mind his creature can better protect yours since your body in more inclined to be hurt. But while he wants to protect another part of him wants to be taken care of by you and protected by you since he sees you as his dominant. While after the initial bonding makes the situation tenser he will still look at you for acceptance, advice, comfort, and safety amongst other things. Now he is struggling to do both. I think we shall leave you to talk. We will go camping for a few days, we need to feed either way. We ask that the shifters please take Bella with you. Will come to collect her in a couple of days."

"Carlisle!" she screeched making everyone uncomfortable, Harry placed a kiss on Edward's neck in comfort. "Hey! You little human, don't you dare speak to my father like that. This is the best course of action." Smirked Rosalie. "Plus I quite like Harry Potter more than you. I can see that he cares for my brother, and will provide him with everything he needs." When Isabella made to speak, Alice beat her to it looking despondent. "Bella, while this means you are no longer with my brother doesn't mean that we don't still love you and that you and I won't still be BFFs. We can still hang out." Alice smiled looking more upbeat as she spoke. However, Jasper frowned as he caught the volatile feelings coming off Bella.

"I don't care about that! Alice, you know that Edward is my mate, he can't stay away from me either. He'll come after me if I leave once he tires of his new boy toy. And what of the Volturi and Victoria, the Volturi will be expecting me with Edward, as a vampire. If he doesn't bite me they'll kill me. Victoria knows I'm his mate and will come after me, I need him there for protection."

To say that everyone was shocked would be an understatement. Even the wolves seemed speechless. Harry could see Seth move closer to Leah, who put a hand over his shoulder pulling him close. Harry couldn't believe she had the nerve to say those things, seriously, he didn't. She always had that bored look, that he didn't think a harsh word could come out of her. He carefully got Edward off of him. When he refused to let go Harry smiled, my little vampire is adorable. "Dear, let me go, I won't be long. Then I won't let you go before a good while. After getting a soft reluctant nod he surprised everyone by picking Edward up and placing him next to Jasper, who nodded at him and hugged Edward from behind, murmuring, "It'll be alright little brother. Harry can take care of himself."

Harry moved swiftly towards Isabella, circling her as you would a prey. He hated bullies. No one made a move to stop him. "Let me make this very clear, Silencio! I'm not his boy toy, he is not mine. He is my mate. My lovely little vampire. I might have just realized it but it feels as though he's been mine for eons. As for the Volturi, I came here to protect both you and the Cullens. Now I have a more personal interest in the Cullens but I still will protect you. It was never going to happen you know. Edward and Carlisle both didn't want you bitten. That's the reason they called Albus for help. If they were just about to bite you why call for help. When they come, and they will we will deal with it. We will talk about plans. As for Victoria. She doesn't care. She'll kill anyone in her way. You don't need Edward because again, we will all protect you. Now let's pretend you didn't say any of the previous things. That you also didn't insult Alice. And you are just going to leave with the shifters." When she made no move to follow the exiting wolves, a gentle wind nudged her. Then still resisting a burst of wind shoved her out the door, where she would have fallen except Jacob caught her. Another movement of the hand had the door close. He shrugged at the Cullens. Then smiled as Edward immediately went to Harry's side. After a couple of minutes the Cullens were ready to leave. Harry let go of Edward so that they could hug the vampires goodbye. Esme, gave them both huge hugs, leaving with a promise from Harry that he would take good care of Edward and that he would call if they needed anything. To expect them in four days time. Edward was pulled aside by Carlisle, Edward must have heard all he needed to in Carlisle's head for he hugged his father tightly. Carlisle then said goodbye and left.

Finally alone. Harry turned to find Edward staring at him in awe. He barely had time to brace himself before Edward, losing his composure threw himself and wrapped his legs around Harry's hips, forcing Harry to cast and immediate lighting charm so he could carry hold him like that for as long as he wished. Harry admits that having Edward ensnared in his arms, legs wrapped tight is very exciting and his body responded. "Harry, I'm sorry, I'll get down right now."

"Don't you dare, my little vampire. I like you right where you are, it's just that. Well I don't know how to put this. Given where and when you grew up, you…"

"Harry please, no secrets, I can't hear you, your thoughts are muffled."

"What, like Isabella?' he frowned.

"No Harry. I can't hers at all. Yours are blurred. As though they're behind a door and can only hear muffled noise."

"Ah, well in my world there is an art called Occlumency. Severus Snape managed to train me and it helps prevent others from invading your mind." He kissed Edwards forehead sighing.

"Harry?"

"Yes, my dear."

"What were you going to say? Please Harry I can take it."

"I was referring to the fact that your body this close to me excites me. I'm hard and ready for you Edward." Harry smiled at the drawn in breath. "I throb, ready to be inside of your tight heat, as you clutch for me and scream in pleasure. I desire you Edward."

Edward's eyes darkened, and an involuntary moan was pulled out from him. "Yes," he ground out.

Harry smiled, "No. Wait love don't feel rejected. If I could take you right now I would go to your room and gently place you on the bed. I would make love to you the first time, then, oh Edward, then I would fuck you so hard you wouldn't be able to walk without feeling me deep inside of you. But realize that we have just met, it feels natural for us to step forward but I think we should step back. But I do want to take you to your room so that we can speak more comfortably."

Edward moaned in disappointment but also felt warmth flood him at Harry's consideration. "Will you carry me?" he asked in a soft voice.

"My little vampire, you needn't ask. I will of course take you in my arms. Show me the way, dear." Harry tightened his arms around his little mate and followed his directions. Stepping into the room he instantly liked the lightness of it. The amount of music in that room was incredible but he did notice a problem. "Edward, it seems we might have a problem."

"What?" at Harry's raised eyebrow, he looked down embarrassed. "A bed."

"Well, why we need to go slow, I still have to sleep. Although I apologize my dear. It seems I never even asked if you wanted me in your room, I can easily find a hotel or camp out."

Edward panicked. No he didn't want Harry anywhere else. Oh god, we need a bed. Why is it that he found it unnecessary with Bella but now it's a must. Whenever Bella stayed over she used the sofa, but he can't bear to do that to Harry. Plus he selfishly wanted Harry to sleep near him. Instead of watching him though, he wants to be in Harry's arms, hopefully he lets me. "Noo!"

"Shh, Edward, I won't leave, darling, please calm down." He put Edward down. And grabbed a feather out of Edward's pillow. Then transfigured it into a King size bed filled all made out. Edward gingerly touched a finger on the thread of the comforter. "Amazing. My mate is amazing."

Harry picked Edward up and gently place him at the center of the bed and carefully laid down, pulling Edward against him so he could card his fingers through his hair.

"Harry, I don't know if you know this and Alice didn't even see it coming but Carlisle knew that it was a huge possibility that you could be my mate. I was a little confused and anxious after coming back from the whole Volturi situation and while I felt a little distanced from Bella I didn't feel the true disconnect until I saw you. It's like something in me clicked. I think Carlisle, while welcoming, always felt that Bella was not for me. He is much more welcoming to you, all my family is. He thinks you're the best thing for me."

"You really care for him as your father."

"Yes, I love him as a father. I hope, and I know this might be too soon to think about, and you might wish to go back to England but I hope we aren't too far away from my family."

"Edward, you've read about me. But I'll tell you this. Family is something that I've always wanted. The Dursleys, my muggle family, never wanted me. While the Weasleys, my friend Ron's family, took me in that wasn't where I was meant to reside. I dated a few people. The person I dated the longest was Ginny Weasley. I guess I thought it was expected of me. But I soon realized that she wasn't the one. She hero worshiped me throughout her childhood and while she became a good friend she couldn't let it go. Have you been with anyone besides Isabella?"

"No. I never felt the desire. I also didn't accept my vampire. Tanya Denali wanted me but I wasn't interested. When we first got Rosalie introduced into the family they thought she would be my mate but it didn't work. Many including Bella might think she's cold but really, she's protective. I love her more as a big sister than a mate. Bella intrigued me. I wanted to know why I couldn't hear her thoughts but I had to be so careful with her. I was suppressing my vampire even more, I see that now. I was trying to pretend to be human, even with her. I was a little freer since she knew and didn't run but I also knew to suppress somethings…Harry?" If Edward had been human he would have been extremely flushed indicating his embarrassment.

"Yes," Harry wondered why Edward would be embarrassed.

"Have you ever. I mean with the people you dated. Did you? Oh god I'm not sure how to ask. Nevermind." But at Harry's look he reluctantly continued.

"Have you made love before?"

Harry was definitely shocked. He hadn't expected Edward to ask but he should have. In any case he was going to have to ask him the same. He really had to think about this though. His silence unfortunately had the misfortune of making Edward feel stupid for questioning his mate. Harry felt Edward move away from him until he was seated in front of him instead. "You don't have to answer that Harry. It doesn't matter."

That pulled Harry out of it. He knew otherwise. The thought of his little vampire with someone else. "Edward, my dear, I have never made love to anyone. I have however, had sex with Ginny. Please listen my little vampire." Harry moved to caress Edward's face. Forcing Edward to look directly at him. His eyes intense. "I never made love to her because I realize now I never fully loved her as I should have. I will never make love with any other besides you, my mate. Even when we're rough, and I take you hard, it will still be love making. Even if I fuck you fast and deep, it will still be done in love. Do you understand? You have no reason to be jealous. You will be my perfect partner. We will join most beautifully. Now since you brought it up. Have you had sex with Isabella or another?"

"No Harry. I had told Bella I wouldn't touch her until we were married or she was a vampire because her body wouldn't be able to take it."

"Does that mean that you wish for us to wait until we get married or do you want me turned?"

"I, you want my honesty. I want to marry you. I want us to be husbands to each other. But I don't want to, I don't think I can wait for that. As for transforming you. I do. I couldn't bring myself to really commit to change Bella but I can't image living without you. You will grow old and die. I can't Harry, please don't, let me, I need you." 

Harry pressed a kiss to Edward's forehead, then nuzzled his neck. Pressing a final kiss on his nose. "I want to marry you too, dear. I also want to do a wizarding bond with you as well. I want to know this. If there was a way for me to be with you always would you be okay with not changing me?"

"You mean there is a way. In the wizarding world? Yes, if there is a way to keep you with me forever, I will not change you."

"There are many ways, some unpleasant, some illegal, I can tell you about them some other time. The point is that I'm already immortal. I am the Master of Death. There's a book, Beedle the Bard, which has the Tale of the Three Brothers." He brandished it and handed it to Edward. "Read it. Know this. It's very hard to kill me. I will age until I complete my bond with you. Then I will stay physically that age for the rest of my time."

Edward set the book aside then through himself on top of Harry. Then he seemed to lose his nerve. Harry however could tell what he wanted. He reached and pulled Edward's legs on either side of him. Place him astride him. Harry then pulled him down for a kiss. Their first official kiss. Edward stilled. "Careful, my venom."

Harry moaned at the thought. "I want it all my little vampire. Give it to me." Harry kissed him again, sucking on his tongue. He could taste a tang, it tingled his tongue but he didn't stop, instinctively knowing that his venom wouldn't hurt him. They kissed for a good while. Harry finally needed air. Then almost lost it again after Edward thrusted up, pressing his groin against Harry's hard one. "I'm sorry, oh God that felt good."

"Edward, again. Harder."

Harry groaned as Edward started riding his clothed cock. He wished they were naked. Harry loved the breathy moans that Edward gave, knowing that it was his mate's first time doing anything sexual. He was losing control. He flipped Edward over. He went in between his legs and began thrusting hard and fast, bring them both almost to completion. As he felt Edward almost there Harry nicked his own neck, He saw Edward's eyes widen, Harry didn't give him a chance. He pulled Edward to his neck, the minute he sucked, they both lost themselves in pleasure. Harry ran a soothing hand through Edward's hair, as he continued sucking some blood. He pulled away and Harry murmured a soft episkey. Edward's eyes had taken on a ruby red, and at first he seemed awed, then he seemed to realize what he had done.  
"Oh God, Harry, why, stay away from me, I could hurt you. Forgive me my dominant. My love. I, please forgive me."

Harry hated the dry sobs that racked his little mate. "Sweetheart. I was the one that nicked myself. I wanted you to feed from me. I wanted to know if you would desire it. I would prefer you to feed from me. You didn't harm me. It felt amazing. Not only did I feel more connected to you my dear, but I also felt a rush of pleasure. I can feel you're hard again."

Harry lowered himself and started pulling of Edward's pants. "How did you know that Carlisle? You didn't did you. He told me he wouldn't mind if my nature no longer was the same. That he would still love me if my eyes changed color. I hugged him thinking that he was telling me this to show me how much he cared for me, not because he thought that I would enjoy your blood. And oh, Harry, I need your blood." As he felt his lower half completely naked he looked down. "I thought?"

"I will not penetrate you. Not until we have more time for each other. That doesn't mean that I can't suck you. Pull your seed from you with my mouth. Edward, I'll feed you, every day. Anytime you want. But you need to feed me your seed as well. You have to let me suck you, pulling your seed mixed with your venom. Your essence in my body every day. Can you do that for me dear?"

Edward didn't think he'd ever hear something like that ever. "Edward, I know that despite my words, you still think yourself lacking because I've had some experience. You forget that my experience was with a girl, not a man. This is a first for me as well. You'll be the first cock I'll ever suck, the one I'll ever feed from. The first man I'll ever be in. This is all true."

A fierce light entered Edward's ruby eyes. "Your first and only. Only me. You can't have another. Please say it Harry. Please, I know you can have anyone else.."

"Edward, you are my little mate, I shall remind you constantly until it stays stuck in your head. I will have no other. You are mine, as I am yours. I love you. I will always need you as well. My dear. Let me feed."

Harry wasted no time. He licked at Edwards' slit sucking at it before twirling his tongue around the base, then running his tongue up and down his shaft. He then went lower and nuzzled his balls, inhaling Edward's distinct scent before suckling them, and rolling each ball within his mouth. Then he took a deep breath and swallowed his cock to the hilt. His eyes watered a bit but the yell it pulled from Edward was worth it. His cock touched the back of Harry's throat and he swallowed reflexively. Another yell and suddenly he tasted a slightly salty essence. Harry moaned, making his throat vibrate and pulling another couple of spurts out of Edward. Harry cleaned his cock and gave it a kiss. Edward pulled Harry up and gave him a thorough kiss, moaning a bit at the taste of himself. My mate he thought. My dominant, fed from me. He swallowed my cum, my venom. He wasn't disgusted or afraid. Edward didn't feel the need to repress his touch, he knew that Harry could handle his strength. Still, he thought he should ask.

"Did I harm you? Does my strength bother you? My speed?"

"I love every part of you. That includes your vampire characteristics. I admit I wish I could suck on your skin and leave a mark I don't feel at all frightened by your body. Remember I placed a charm so your cool skin is not uncomfortable but instead pleasing. As a dominant I also like that knowing that you can take a lot."

"Harry, I want to reciprocate." Edward's voice shook. He really wanted to but was afraid he would make a fool out of himself. Harry removed both their clothes slowly. Edward swallowed the venom pooling in his mouth. Harry leaned over him and placed Edward's hand at his cock, "Stroke me, you don't have to suck me today. We will go at our own pace. Get used to me, explore."

And Edward did. He stroked, rubbed the slit spreading the pre-cum, after getting used to it he began stroking faster using the pre-cum as lubricant. Faster and faster, as Harry was about to come Harry placed his hand atop Edward's and aimed his cock on Edwards's chest. Spurt after spurt landed on Edwards chest, Harry was satisfied, he rubbed his seed all over Edward's chest, Edward helped him after he caught on to what he wanted. Done, Harry nibbled on Edward's ear and whispered. "Now you smell like me. I know it feels sticky and it's a strange request but don't take it off. Let it seep into you."

Harry moved Edward under the covers and then gathered him close. "I need a moment to rest, dear. You are quite good. Excellent. You may leave if you wish. Do whatever it is you do?"

"I used to watch Bella sleep. It was fascinating. Before I met her though I would read, play music, boring really. But I wish to stay with you tonight. May I?"

"I will love nothing more to sleep with you in my arms and I will. However, know that you can leave at any time. Also know that I want to hear you play sometime in the future. Also, one last thing." Harry tugged playfully at Edward's hair causing the vampire to chuckle but look at the intense wizard's eyes.

"You may reflect, and I'm glad you tell me about your past, and Isabella is a part of it. But do not under any circumstances mention her name ever again, while we are naked and in bed together."

Edward was shocked. Was Harry jealous? She had nothing on Harry. Harry was his perfect dominant. Edward was determined to show Harry these next few days that he had nothing to worry about. He kept thinking about the blood he swallowed and how he felt. Harry must have felt his gaze to the neck because he opened his eyes, which had closed in satisfied exhaustion. He summoned a small razor and handed it to Edward who quickly accepted it. "Nick me when you wish, take from me. Trust me you, if you do a small nick it would take hours for you to do any damage. When you are done place a Band-Aid. If I'm awake I'll heal it automatically. Please yourself love. Now I need to sleep."

Edward laid intertwined with his dominant, licking and sucking at his neck, alternately kissing his neck and watching him sleep. Happily, for the first time in a while he closed his eyes, never once stopping his actions and reflecting on what would come next.


	4. Chapter 4: I'll be your protector

Disclaimer: Don't own these characters, just play around with them.

A/N: I've been away for a while but thank you for those that took a look at it and liked it.

Chapter 4: I will be your protector

Harry woke up to a strange sensation. He started to stretch but froze when he not only felt but heard rustling on his bed, a bed that felt different than his own at Grimmauld Place. But instead of feeling weary or frightened he recognized the scent of his mate.

"I'm sorry if I've awakened you but I've brought you something to eat." Harry looked towards the voice and saw Edward, his adorable little vampire, with a plate filled with endless food. The tray was filled with waffles, pancakes, eggs benedict, bacon, scones, toast, a large glass of orange juice, small cup of coffee, tea…oh dear. It looked as though it'd fall over him at any moment but the sturdy hands of the vampire somehow kept it all from spilling. Edward's small smile started to turn down into a frown as Harry just stared at the vampire. That snapped the wizard out of his astonishment quick.

"Oh, baby it all looks delicious…but you didn't have to go through all the trouble." He gave his mate a sweet but bright smile, hoping to get one back. It worked. His mate looked as though if he could blush it'd be flushing through his whole body. Edward settled the tray on his legs once Harry had sat up. Harry felt bad that his mate couldn't enjoy his food with him. It must have shown on his face because Edward moved closer until they were sitting side by side. He reached for a small scone and ate it meticulously forcing a smile. Harry stared wide-eyed. "Umm Edward…I thought vampires didn't eat." Edward looked at him with an honest smile. "We don't. It can't sustain us and well…" at Harry's go-on look, "it doesn't taste good. It's like ash or dirt. It doesn't hurt us thought" he quickened to say when Harry's face became stoic.

Harry knew he'd have a conscientious, empathetic, kind, and gentle mate the moment he saw Edward but this small act proves it. His mate would eat with him to please him even when it would obviously disgust him. He didn't miss how Edward winced when describing the taste. He reached out and caressed his mate's chiseled jaw, smiling when Edward leaned into the touch. "You do not have to eat human food in front of me Edward." When it looked as though he was about to argue, he pushed through, "I do not want you to be in discomfort at my expense. Besides," he felt at his neck and sure enough there was a small Band-Aid there. He ripped it off, knowing his vampire was attentively tracing his every move, tossed the Band-Aid to the trash bin by the bed then beckoned his mate closer, tilting his neck, offering, "come here baby, eat. We both have plenty to get done today." Edward cautiously approached the wizard who was munching on a piece of toast. Edward pulled Harry against him so that the wizard could reach his breakfast without trouble. Edward traced the small marks on Harry's throat with his tongue, sucked on the skin at the juncture of his neck and pulled a long moan from the smaller man's mouth. The urge too much, Edward punctured the offering before him and gave one large pull.

Harry was in bliss. His toes curling at the unfathomable pleasure he got from the sensation of his mate at his neck. He had just finished up his scone and tea when Edward seem to get more excited. He couldn't take it anymore. He used his magic to remove the still overflowing tray of food from the bed. Now free he pulled Edward's face from his neck. He saw his mates red eyes and his cock was at attention. He brought his bloody lips to his own, not caring at the metallic taste of his own bloody at his tongue when he could finally claim his mate's mouth. He moaned into the kiss. Tasting his mate's venom filled him with more urgency. He then felt Edward move. He now had a lapful of his exquisite mate. A mate who was writhing on him, needing him. Harry gave a hard groan. He could already imagine his mate fully unclothed, open and ready for him to fill him. He'd be so tight but eager, milking his seed, bonding himself to him forever. But not yet, not until the threat has been taken care of. Until then he'd give his precious little vampire some release. With a wave of his hand they were both naked. He gripped Edward's hips and aligned their arousals together. Edward moved so fast it was almost a blur but each swift of his hips heightened their pleasure until Edward screamed and his essence jetted out, slumping over Harry. Seeing that was enough to bring Harry to completion. He quickly laid Edward out and shifted on top of him, coming all over him. Once done Harry smeared his seed further into his mates skin, smirking when Edward moaned and helped. Harry couldn't resist taking a seed covered digit and fingering his mates puckered entrance. Oh he was playing with fire. He rose up and gave his mate a long passionate kiss. He gathered him close.

They laid there for a while, enjoying each other's comfort and exchanging soft kisses. Their peace was broken by the ringing of a phone. Harry turned to Edward who just groaned and snuggled closer. Harry chuckled and murmured in his ear, tugging on his earlobe with his teeth, "Go ahead Edward. Answer. It must be your family."

Edward padded into the kitchen where he'd left his phone. He rushed the last bit when he felt the ringing coming to an end. He answered without looking at caller ID. "Hello?"

"EDWARD!" Edward's sensitive hearing cringed at the loud yell. Bella. "Bella why are you calling?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY AM I CALLING?! YOU ABANDONED ME. YOU HAVE CHEATED ON ME WITH A GOOD FOR NOTHING FREAK. A STRANGER WHO COULD BE SENT BY THE VOLTURI. YOU ARE MY MATE, MINE! YOU-"She was cut off by Harry grabbing his phone and slamming it shut. He had stood still when the yelling began but seeing Harry in front of him attempting to comfort him broke him out of it. "Harry?" he whimpered.

"It's okay, I'm here." Harry soothed him. "You don't answer her calls anymore. And when she's here in person I'll be extremely clear about her place in our lives"

He loved that Harry said _our_ lives. He tensed again when the phone rang a second time. "Let me get this." Harry said, reaching for the ring phone, but he smiled at him before answering, "Hi Carlisle." Edward relaxed as his mate spoke with his father. "No, I'm not upset at you. I know that you couldn't predict she'd call him, I know that Alice can't always…no it's okay…I have it under control…he was upset but…yes…I thinking speaking with you will bring him more to ease…of course…have a good day."

Edward took the phone from the offered hand. "Hi dad." It's the first time he freely called Carlisle that and it felt good. They spoke for a bit. He was reassured when his dad mentioned that everyone was doing fine and they were happy with him. They were understandably worried about the danger of the Volturi. They would come back tomorrow and they would make a hard core plan.

After hanging up he was much more reassured. He had his family and no he had his amazing mate who was now looking at him with a strong looking of love.

"My mate, I'll be your protector."


	5. Chapter 5 CharlieDad

Chapter 5: Dad/Charlie

It had been a week since we've been back. I still can't get over tension in the room. No one treats me as they did before that _wizard_ came into our lives. Carlisle and Esme are still friendly enough but I can tell it's forced. Even ever-peppy Alice is subdued around me. The wolves aren't that better either but at least Jacob hasn't left my side. I understand my mistake now, I can't publically hurt the boy, the others will turn against me and I'll never get Edward back. Ugh, but how my blood boils at seeing them together. My Edward almost instinctively following the wizard across the room, always sensing when the other was near. They both did this. What hurt the most was Edward looking towards that freak for permission or reassurance. But that'll end soon enough. All I had to do was keep call until the Volturi confrontation. How will a wizard fare against vampires such as them. He'd die, an extremely horrific end. And she'd be there to comfort him.

Jacob had been trying to get her attention for a while now but all she could do was nod and murmur back. She wasn't interested in the slightest. She knew that regardless, he'd stick around.

"Bella, umm my dad just called, said your dad couldn't get ahold of you and was calling him to see if you were at the preservation."

I snapped my head to him. "What did he tell him?"

He frowned at me. "He told him that he'd check in with me and that if I'd seen you I'd pass along the message. Bells you should just call him and let him know you're okay."

I scoffed. "No way, Jacob. Charlie would try and ground me again. He'll be fine. Besides he doesn't care for the Cullens right now. He'd be upset. So tell your dad that you haven't seen me."

His frown grew more pronounced. "Bella I can't do that. Your dad will get upset at mine. Besides he'll just keep calling or come down to speak with the Cullens." He tried to reason with me but I wasn't interested.  
"Jacob can you please just drop it. It's none of Charlie's concern who I'm with." It came out with more force than I had intended. He face became stoic and I was aware of the tense silence that had broken out.

I looked at the eyes of everyone there and met the wizard's piercing gaze. I threw him a smirk when I realized he looked uncomfortable and upset. Interesting. But I narrowed my eyes when I saw all eyes except for Edward's flick towards Carlisle. I understood when he pulled his phone out of his pocket. I couldn't hear it ring but obviously the vampires could. I looked from him to Edward who had made his way to the wizard, trying and succeeding in comforting him. Instead of leaving him be, he sat down bringing the wizard down with him, only relaxing himself when the latter curled his fingers through his hair in thanks.

"Yes, Sheriff Swan, I understand. I wasn't aware. Of course. I will." I was always struck by how smooth the doctor's voice was and how enchanting it was.

Carlisle's usually kind and serene face looked troubled. He frowned at me. "Isabella you must call your father at once. If fact, Alice, love can you give her a ride home. It's getting late and there is school tomorrow."

Alice moved quickly to me. "Come on Bella! I'll go grab your bag." She zipped away leaving me gaping at her. I turned to Carlisle in disbelief. "You can't be serious?!"

Esme frowned and clutched Carlisle's arm and he relaxed somewhat, "He's worried about you and if you don't wish to tell him, although we've urged you to do so, you can at least put him at peace by having you home. If you're worried about safety, remember that Alice saw we'd have some time before their arrival. We'll come after you if she sees anything change." He then allowed himself to be pulled towards the available couch by his mate with a small smile.

I stood there, rooted on the spot until Alice collected all my things and tugged me firmly but gently. My last view was a domestic scene. Even Seth and Jacob were playing video games with Emmett.

I sat here waiting for my daughter, who didn't even respect me enough to at least let me know where she was and if she was safe. I've been on the phone trying to reach anyone who might have seen her, she wasn't answering her phone. I had no choice but to call the doctor. As annoyed as I am with the situation I have to admit that the doctor had been surprised that Bella hadn't checked in and seemed as though he'd make sure she'd call. So he wasn't too surprised to see that she hadn't called but instead was been escorted in by Alice. Oh, I had a soft spot with the little pixie. My daughter looked disgruntled to be brought home but didn't speak.

Alice skipped to me and gave a smooch on the cheek, it chilled at her cold touch. He frowned, she always seemed like she was freezing. "Alice, sweetheart, maybe you need to need to bundle up. You're a little cool to the touch." Bella rolled her eyes but Alice gave a little jump and giggle. "It's okay. I always run a little cool." She then turned to Bella, "Bye Bella, I'll see you soon."

Bella hesitated, looked at me and whispered, "But will Edward…" I couldn't make out the rest but a small frown appeared on the other girl, "Bella its fine. Just relax, work on homework, and don't do anything stupid."

After Alice had left Bella turned to walk up to her room but I blocked her path.

"Isabella," she winced but I continued, "You, Renee and I need to have a serious discussion." Her eyes widened at her mother's name and she looked around me as if waiting for her to appear. "We are going to Skype with her. She and I have both been worried about you."

"Charlie, I don't have any…you guys don't have to worry."

I ignored her and tried not to show the hurt that always passed through me whenever she called me Charlie instead of dad. He hadn't been dad in a long time. Although at that time it was more like Daddy. Perhaps it was his fault. He didn't spend enough time with her after the divorce, maybe he should have applied for full custody instead or shared more than just holidays and summers. We'll it wasn't too late to do something about it. I'll make an effort to be more into her life, starting now.

It's been an hour or so since Bella had gone to her room to bed. Our talk had included screaming, whining, crying, and more crying. We had all been exhausted and feeling protectiveness run through him he'd urged her to get some sleep.

He felt better about their situation. Renee and I had agreed she needed more severe limitations. After our talk I had called Carlisle Cullen, knowing that she'd be down at their place more often than I'd like. I wanted Carlisle to understand my point of view and I was grateful to know he'd follow my restrictions.

And maybe, just maybe I'll be like his children are with him. Maybe one day Bella will no longer refer to him as Charlie, but rather, dad.


	6. Chapter 6 Training

Chapter 6: Training

Harry found himself on his back with a lean and attractive vampire at his neck. He offered his neck in victory. Sharp pierced pain quickly turning to molten lava, fueling his arousal to such a state where he couldn't help the moan it pulled from him. An answering moan made him smile and he looked up to see his little vampire, eyes blood red looking at him with lust, want, but most importantly; love. Harry reached out a thumb to wipe off the blood on his sub's lips and chin and had to swallow a moan when Edward just sucked on his thumb, not wasting a drop. He quickly healed his cut and gathered his love close. Soothing him.

"You won, love" Edward looked pleased at the praise.

He could hear the others still 'battling' it out. He hoped that it didn't come to a full on battle but he and Jasper had agreed that they all had to have some combat training in case it did come to that.

Harry knew that Edward was happy that he and his brother were getting along well. It pleased him as well that his mate's family was accepting him so quickly. Throughout the past days, especially since Isabella wasn't in proximity, they had the opportunity to really bond. Even prickly Rosalie was on his side, she was still cautious of him but at least seemed to take to him more than Isabella.

He gave his mate a sound kiss, one that left the vampire panting even though he no longer needed to breathe.

"Hey Harry can I get your help over here?" Harry looked over and saw Jasper standing with Alice perched on his back. He chuckled and yelled back. "I don't know Jazz, I think you're doomed." Her laugh rang out and put everyone on pause. She jumped off her mate's back and skipped over the others following. "Let's take a break, it's late and we've been at it all day. Both the wolves and you need to eat." At this Edward nodded and quickly pulled him to his feet. As they made their way back to the house a phone rang; Jasper's. He pulled it out from his pocket and frowned, seem to hesitate as though questioning whether or not to answer or not. "Hello?"

Harry couldn't hear what the person answered but he didn't need to in order to understand it wasn't good. "Let me ask my father…he is my father…why are you calling me…Isabella." That name had everyone stop. Carlisle reached for Jasper's phone and he gave it over without protest.

Harry didn't bother to listen and the rest followed him as he continued on, leaving Carlisle behind to handle the situation.

"Harry we will need to bring Isabella to the house. She's furious about being 'left behind' and she doesn't believe our patrols are actually beneficial." Carlisle looked apologetic as he turned to him but I understood the underlying reason for her desire to return.

He sighed. He knew that logically they would have to see each other again and logically they'd have to endure it but he had been so at ease these last few days that just imagining the tension is ridiculous. "I understand Carlisle. I came here to protect your family as well as her."

He tugged Edward close, gave him a chaste kiss and moved toward the kitchen where Esme was already preparing some dinner. She smiled as I walked in and they worked on finishing up soon. He was aware of Seth sneaking in to grab a roll to munch on. He reached out and ruffled to boy's hair who leaned at the touch. He smiled. He always imagined himself with kids, having the family he never did while growing up. The kid gave him a fast hug then went back to the living room to hang out.

"You will want a child." Harry was startled by Esme's voice. It was a statement not a question. He answered anyway. "Yes." He softened his eyes at her blatant concern. "You and Carlisle are prime example that adoption is a beautiful way to have a family. But you are forgetting that I am a wizard." Her eyes widened at that implication. "If I so desire, yes Esme, I can have a child naturally."

"It's that simple?"

"Simple? No. But I know a talented Potions Master. Besides it doesn't hurt that my name is Harry Potter." With that he gathered food and went to the dining room calling out. "Dinners ready. Come on!" The wolves could have given the vamps a run for their money at how fast they reached the table. He sat down between Edward and Carlisle and waited in amusement and warmth as Carlisle started to fill up his plate as would a parent for their small child. "Thank you" Edward beamed at his dad causing both he and Carlisle to laugh. Throughout dinner Harry marveled at how everyone interacted with each other, he was glad that the vampires stayed and joined it. Conversation flowed easily until it came to tomorrow's agenda.

The Cullens would go feed while the wolves continued training. Leah and Seth, after Seth begged to go along, would go and pick up Isabella. They'd have a quick lunch by the time the vampires should have returned, before working on finalizing their battle plan. Time was running out and Alice felt it was nearing the end of their peace.

Later that night as Harry and Edward laid on their bed resting, Harry turned to his little vampire. "Love?" Edward smiled up at him. "Yes Harry?" He gathered him close and caressed his cheek. "I had an interesting conversation with your mother." He started and he was amused to note that if his mate hadn't been a vampire he'd be beet-red in apparent embarrassment. "I heard Harry" He nuzzled his neck biting at the juncture, loving the breathy moan that pulled out of him. "And? What do you think?"

"We can really be parents?" Harry felt a rush of arousal at the sheer want. "Honey, we can have it all. Would you like a baby? I'm not saying right this second but in the future would you like for us to have a child" He didn't even realize his hand had lowered until Edward placed his atop of Harry's. "Only if you promise we try…you know…before adoption." Harry was nodding before Edward had even finished talking. "Of course."

"And…" He looked away before seemingly gathering his courage and looking at him straight in the eyes, Harry squeezed his hand in reassurance. "I want more than one." Harry smiled. "Don't be afraid to voice your thoughts and desires to me, little vampire." "You'd give me millions if I asked?" Harry laughed at that until a vision of how they'd get there flashed through his mind and his arousal heightened. "If you truly desired it. Although let's start with a few." He swallowed his mates groan as he nibbled and bit into his mate's plump bottom lip. Oh how lucky he was to get such a responsive mate, especially one that shared his desire for a family. Harry threw up a quick silencing charm and decided he'd like to give his mate some pleasure tonight. He started pulling at his pants, urging Edward to lift his hips so that he could remove them completely. Mmm, commando. He gestured to his shirt as well and it landed on the floor in abandon. He decided to kiss and nibble on any patch of skin available to him, urged on by his mate's desire. Once he reached Edward's manhood he marveled at how it pulsed in pure lust. He couldn't withstand it and took him in hand and lowered his mouth. Edward groaned as he enthusiastically swallowed, milking him for what he wants the most. His hand lowered and gentle squeezed his balls pushing his mate over the edge. "Harry!"

Harry licked his lips of any spillage and raised himself to kiss his blissed out vampire. He gave him one more kiss before reaching over to the side table to grab the small tube of lube. He smiled when he felt small tugs. "Off, Harry." At that, Harry undressed fully and watched in satisfaction as Edward looked at him in lust. He motioned for him to move back onto the pillows and he pushed his long legs up, exposing his tight ring of muscle. He lubed up his finger and slowly started to enter his mate, who squirmed a bit in discomfort. "Shh, baby, relax." He was hearted to see that while nervous, his mate looked at him with trust. Harry vowed that he'd never fail his love. After getting used to one finger he added another, curling them a bit, hoping to hit that special spot. He knew he found it when Edward squeezed hard, panting, "More...please". He thrusted his fingers in his vampire with one hand and masturbated his own cock in his other. He was so close. The minute his mate exploded he aimed his cock at that beautiful twitching hole and spilled. He used his fingers to push in some of his seed. Panting he grabbed Edward and carried him to the bathroom where he turned on the shower and started to wipe him clean. He was even more exhausted but he never failed to finish them both and drying his vampire down. Edward quickly remade the bed and pulled him down. They intertwined themselves naturally and just before closing his eyes he felt Edward kiss his neck and whisper, "I love you…so much."


	7. Chapter 7: Isabella's Gift

Chapter 7: Isabella's Gift

He absentmindedly rubbed the wolf's furry stomach. A small whine would start up the minute he would stop causing him to go back at it. He'd never understand the selfishness this girl had within her. He frowned but a small smile appeared on his face when he felt a very wet lick on his hand. "Seth!" he laughed.

Harry playfully shoved him away. He watched the wolf go behind a tree and a young boy came back, plopping down next to him. He ruffled the young boy's hair and brought him close. In the distance he saw the wolves working on formation and the Cullens working on integrating their strategies with them. He felt that it was important that they didn't work as separate entities but instead as one force.

"Harry do you think we'll win." Harry's protective instincts flared, this pup was afraid.

"Don't worry. We have it together, although I'm almost positive it won't amount to a fight."

He felt a rush and looked up. Edward had windblown hair and a large smile. He reached up looking for a hug and kiss. It was a nice soft kiss. A little whine sounded and he broke off the kiss laughing. His smiled widened and it warmed him immensely to see Edward reach down and kiss the boy on the forehead in a very paternal move.

As Edward ran back to the others Harry took out a sandwich and gave it to Seth. He took his own out and they munched as they watched the intricate moves. Harry had been working alongside them but knew that if it did come to a fight he would use his magic to protect them all and therefore didn't think it'd do much good to use their formations. Seth here, had been pushed aside by Leah who felt he was too young to shift and fight. Sam and Jacob had both wanted Seth to fight but Leah could be a force to be reckoned with. It was finally decided that Seth would stay behind with Isabella and keep her company. He would only engage in a fight if needed.

"Oh god!" a howl followed soon afterwards. It was a blur as everyone tried to reach Jacob as soon as possible.

Harry tried to figure out what had happened but it was difficult. Regardless he grabbed Edward and pulled him beside him. He also made sure that he had Seth and his sister close.

Carlisle was on the ground trying to ascertain how best to help him, Sam was attempting to keep him still, and Emmett was assisting. He saw Alice clutching Isabella to her, but her stance was far from comforting, it was tense and irritated.

"What happened?" he asked with a sigh.

Jasper answered without much emotion, although Harry could hear the undercurrent of restrained fury. At several winces he assumed he wasn't the only one that could sense the vampire's emotional state. "Jacob and Sam had been practicing a move to take down a vampire. Alice had been assisting as her flexibility allows her to maneuver herself around them without actually engaging." Harry gave a curt nod. "Isabella had been watching and though there was a moment when Sam would have hurt Alice so she put herself in front of her and Sam couldn't change course so fast, which led to Jacob protecting Isabella and Sam hitting him with a force that wouldn't have done much to Alice but which broke two of Jacobs ribs in the process."

Harry blinked then took a deep breath. He stepped away from Edward and gave Seth a small squeeze before kneeling down beside Jacob and taking out his wand. He smiled when he noticed no one tensed anymore at the familiar action. He had been taught a good amount of healing spells from his days at Hogwarts and in preparation for the battle that he felt he could fix Jacob in a second. He aimed and murmured the healing spells, letting the soft glow of his wand warm the wolf. He heard Jacob expel a breath, his muscles relaxing and he slowly started to sit up. "Let him up guys."

Sam eyed him in scrutiny, "Are you alright?"

Jacob patting himself down and smiled. "Yup, right as rain." And at Seth's small whimper he opened his arms and caught the barreling form of the younger boy.

Harry leaned onto Edward who had wrapped himself around him. He was inhaling the comforting sent of mate when he heard himself being addressed. "Thanks man."

"No problem Jacob." He then narrowed his eyes at Isabella and opened his mouth to speak but had no works to convey how stupid her actions were. Apparently Rosalie had no such problems.

"What the hell is wrong with you! You could have gotten the wolf seriously hurt, not to mention my sister." Alice seemed shocked not at Rosalie's tone but at being called sister so casually.

Isabella was beet red and babbled, "I didn't mean to. I thought Sam was going to hurt…"

"So you thought, I'm a puny human, let me just throw myself in front of them and do what. What were you going to do? Huh?"

Edward pulled Harry towards Alice, "Alice" he breathed.

His befuddlement caused Harry to frown in confusion. "Edward, love, what's wrong."

"It's Alice, Harry. I can no longer hear her thoughts." He pulled Alice away from Isabella and winced at the sudden flooding of thoughts and questions coming from his sister.

"Edward" Harry rubbed his mate's arms in comfort. He caressed his face and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Mmm," Harry smirked at the little lost sound but was brought into thought when he said he could now hear her thoughts as usual. He nudged her back towards Isabella and the little questioning sound was extremely adorable.

"Edward, love. It's her." Harry pointed to Isabella who even now held a blank look. He narrowed his eyes at her. "You have a small ability to shield. Just like how your mind is blocked to Edward's gift, you can expand it towards another."

This got her to perk up. "Meaning that I can help out. I can shield them."

Harry was already shaking his head. "Nope"

"But…" The whine bothered him.

"But nothing. It's a gift as well. But you don't have the time to train and enhance it and trying to speed up the process would be dangerous."

"Edward…" She turned towards Edward in supplication.

"I agree with Harry, Isabella. If you rush it, more harm than good can come of it." At that she threw herself at Edward and started crying on him. Harry could see his mate tense and try and pull away. He hesitated because he didn't want to seem controlling or manipulating. But Alice pulled her away and he buried into Harry's side.

"Oh."

"Harry…" Edward whined and gripped Harry tighter. They all looked at Alice who looked shaken and unfocused. Jasper was trying to comfort her but it wasn't doing much good.

"What is it, love?"

"Alice just saw it."

"Saw what?"

"The Volturi. They're coming. They'll be arriving by the end of the week."

Alice shook herself and said, "Edward is right. They'll be here in two days."

A murmur broke out and a few wolves shifted uneasily. Harry didn't like the sense of fear and neither did Jasper.

They both looked at each other as Harry soothed his vampire.

"We are ready. We will be fine." Rosalie nodded curtly and Esme took a deep breath and leaned into Carlisle's side.

"Come on you guys. It's getting late. It'll be best if we get some rest. We'll practice more tomorrow."

Harry took Edward's hand and they started walking towards the house, the others following. Once they reached the house everyone went their own way. He noticed how Esme gave Carlisle a small smile and move towards the living room window where she looked out seeming despondent. He noticed that Carlisle wished to move towards her side but also wanted to give her space. So he let Edward know he'd be right back and went to her. He didn't say anything. All he did was sit next to her and gave her company. She didn't speak either. They sat there for a long time but eventually she turned to him. "Edward is my son, my baby boy. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, they are my kids. I don't think Carlisle and I can take it if our kids are hurt." She whimpered, and Harry knew that if she could cry she would be. "I know you love my Edward. You've been so good for him. I've never seen him so happy. I see the way you've been acting. I know that you'll put yourself in harm's way if it meant saving him. But you're my boy now too." She looked at him with such pain that he drew her into a hug and whispered, "I would die for many. I would kill for few. You all have become my family and I value that above all else. I understand your worries. And while I can't guarantee a perfect outcome, you need to trust that I will take care of it. I've faced worse and with less to lose."

They stayed that way until dinner. After which she retired to her bedroom and he and Edward retired to theirs.

He held Edward close, relaxing further as he felt Edward drinking from him. It gave him such comfort that it lulled him to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Harry James Potter

A/N: I'm not sure how good this chapter will be as I feel like I'm roasting alive. This heat wave is beyond ridiculous. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think :)

Chapter 8: Harry James Potter

After Voldemort's defeat, he never imagined he'd be preparing for battle so soon, if at all. Yet here he was, standing next to his vampire mate, in formation with his vampire family and surrounded by shifters awaiting the arrival of the ancient and infamous Volturi.

He felt they were as ready as they could be, sure he had some doubts but that was to be expected. He silently cursed himself for not letting Hermione and Ron come down to help. They were both beyond themselves in disbelief, that one, he found his mate, and second that he and his mate were in danger and didn't think to let them know. He knew his best friends. They were essentially his family. He knew that if he asked they'd be there that very second. But they were still grieving, still healing, and he honestly felt he could handle this one himself. But now as they were minutes away from this confrontation he felt anxious that he didn't have their support next to him.

He turned to his mate and found his mate searching his eyes. "Edward, my lovely little vampire."

"Yes?"

He reached into his coat pocket and took out an emerald velvet box. He had debated on getting his vampire a ring or a watch, but felt a pull to a black choker with a small onyx pendant. He had infused it with his magic. He placed various charms on it, more sentimental than anything else, but he'd explain that to his mate in detail later on. The part of importance at this moment was that should anything go wrong, it would portkey him straight to the Burrow, where not only would Hermione and Ron be waiting there but the Order and the rest of the Weasleys. He knew that they'd take care of him. But he told Edward none of this. He merely placed it on him and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. "Never take this off."

He didn't miss that pleased look on his vampire's face. The sweet tracing of it. And while he knew Edward must have questions about it, he trusted in him enough that he didn't question it now.

Alice quickly but calmly whispered, "Brace." Everyone took a deep breath even though it was basically unnecessary for the vampires. They were facing them, waiting for them to approach, when a howl broke loose. The sound laced with confusion and pain. Seth.

At once Leah turned around and ran in the direction of her brother. Harry cursed disapparated, taking Edward with him. The place stank of blood and he watched as Leah comforted a heavily wounded shifted Seth. She growled at Sam and Jacob as they attempted to approach and the rest were shifting anxiously, expected to find the Volturi at every corner and Isabella, who had obviously been taken in the attack.

Seth's injuries were severe and Harry didn't know where to start. He looked at Carlisle in sadness, he might not be able to fix this. The boy was losing blood too quickly and he had multiple lacerations and more than a few broken bones.

Leah got out of him that Alec had deprived him of his senses just so that he'd feel the contrast of Jane's pain induced gift. Felix then decided mental agony was not enough and caused the physical injuries he now had.

The vampires' heads snapped to the side. They heard something Harry hadn't.

Edward spoke. "They have Isabella, and are waiting for us, in order to discuss the circumstances we're in. They say they will not harm her or us and that they just took her to force us to listen." He shook his head in disgust. "How stupid do they believe we are?"

"Ok listen, I need to take care of Seth here. If I don't then he will not survive until our rendezvous with these creeps are over." Jasper and Rosalie immediately nodded, understanding the tough decision. He wanted to beg his vampire to stay with him, in fact he almost said to him that it would be easier to care for Seth with the help of another person but he knew that he was needed in the fight. They all left to confront the Volturi, leaving Harry and Seth alone. There was no goodbye given, they just nodded as though they'd see each other in a minute and moved.

Harry worked on Seth for what seemed as eons. He didn't know what was happening with the Volturi and his mate but he was anxious to return to his side. There were many a moments where Seth was at Death's door but he was a little fighter and pulled through. Just as he finished mending his bones he felt a sharp stab in the heart. He told him head be back shortly and disapparated on the spot.

He appeared in front of his mate and temporarily started Jane which brought an end to her torture of his mate. He made sure his Edward was okay, taking a cursory look at the rest and noticed Carlisle being helped up by an upset Esme and Jasper clutching a shaking Alice. The rest seemed shaken but unharmed. Fury rushed through him. How dare they? He saw Isabella bound and chained on the floor next to Aro. He saw how she shied away from his touch, the elder vampire had been clutching the human's hair in possession.

He turned around slowly and watched in satisfaction as the vampire's face slackened in disbelief.

"Harry James Potter?"

He sneered at them. "How dare you attack my mate and his family"

"You're…yyyyou're mate? No there was no mention of a mate. And Edward Cullen was in love with this human."

"You'll find yourself mistaken. This is my mate, the one that your minion desired to harm. And what you did to that young wolf, unspeakable."

It seemed as though Aro was starting to regain his composure. "This matter is not a wizarding one, it is a vampire one. And you are no vampire."

"But I am mated to one, and anything that affects him is my concern." He had enough. These last few days had been torture for him. To see people he now considered family go through pain and fear because of these idiots was infuriating. He quickly raised his hand and stunned Aro, who consequently released Isabella. He summoned her and she appeared in front of him and so he pushed her towards Esme and Carlisle. Knowing she was safe meant he could unleash his full power to dismantle this so called Volturi.

He singlehandedly took down each and every vampire. He killed all except for Aro, who while stunned could hear everything happening around him. He walked ahead, apart from the others who stood in silence, his vampire included, and knelt down, wrapping a hand around Aro's throat. "You attacked the wrong family. You've seen my power. And yet you were still foolish enough to think you could harm it on my watch. This is the end. Prepare to meet your maker." With that he easily decapitated the aged vampire with a loud snap. He turned back around to find the Cullens and shifters eying him in disbelief. Then shouts, exhilarating sounds, of joy, relief and confusion made him laugh.

Oh god. His baby was safe. But he wouldn't be satisfied until he could get Edward to wash up and cuddle with him in bed.

At home the excitement still hadn't run out. They all chatted about the 'battle' and about Harry's powers, which was both flattering and concerning. Seth laid on the sofa between Rosalie and Leah, apparently the vampire had taken to mothering the teen boy and didn't want him out of her sight after his attack. Isabella was strangely quiet as she laid her head on Alice's shoulder as she rested her eyes, looking tired and haunted. He didn't particularly like her but even he felt pain knowing she had suffered such trauma.

Harry wanted some time alone with his mate. He pulled him up to their room and locked the door and silenced the room. Edward looked at him in awe and desire, he looked at him in anticipation.

He looked at Edward in want. "Love."


	9. Chapter 9: Interruption

Chapter 9: Interruption

Harry took of every article of clothing from his love, piece by piece, taking his time. He could have easily removed them with magic but he wanted to enjoy his first time with his little vampire. Once he was open to him he let himself be pulled forward and waited patiently as Edward did the same to him. With no barrier between them Harry examined each and every cranny of his mate. Caressing, kissing, groping and loving all of him. He loved the way Edward would let out little gasps of pleasure at each contact. He sensed his mate's growing arousal and felt his own rising to meet him. He lowered himself and found Edward's proud manhood, leaking in want, and gave him a small measured lick to the slit, tasting and savoring his wonderful mate. He saw how Edward clutched the sheets, tight, as though restraining himself, and that wouldn't do. He stopped and looked up at him, Edward looked down at the pause and so he grabbed Edward's hands and placed them on himself. He placed one on his head, wanting to feel Edward clutching and using himself for his pleasure. He knew that Edward while more comfortable with him, still feared his strength. He had to change that.

"You will not harm me. It's not possible." At the start of a disagreement he continued. "And if you did, then we would fix it. Okay?"

He didn't like the frown that marred his mate's features but he definitely had to get it across to him.

"Yes, Harry."

At that, he dipped back down, determined to enjoy his little vampire. He gave measured swallows as he rubbed his nuts in between his fingers. He barely inserted a finger into his tight ring when Edward pulled sharply and feed him his essence. He licked his lips savoring the distinct taste and gave Edward a sweet kiss as he composed himself.

His own body was strung out in tension and lust. He would finally be able to connect fully with his mate. They had discussed the wizarding equivalent of a bond formation and both he and Edward had practiced the lines they would each have to say as they reached completion together. He had added something special but hadn't mentioned it to Edward yet.

He grabbed the lubricant and began the arduous and pleasurable process of reading Edward. He wanted him to feel no pain, only pleasure. By the time Edward was begging him to have him Harry was sure he'd burst on contact.

He let out a loud deep moan, pushing inch by inch. The feeling was indescribable. He went as deep as he could, clutching his vampire and watching as his eyes were blown open in pleasure. He liked this position. Seeing the array of emotions and feelings in his mate's eyes as they make love is amazing. He made long deep measured thrusts, aiming for that special spot inside Edward that will make him scream. He lost count how long they enjoyed each other before his thrusts turned frantic.

"Harry! Please!" Damn but his little vampire was beyond lovable.

"Almost there love, together." Right as he felt them both reach completion he heard Edward whisper/moan, "My heart and soul I give to you to protect and care for, as long as you love me."

"I will love you always. My heart and soul I give to you to protect and care for, as long as you love me."

Edward cradled his face near his, a though fearing he would slip away.  
"Oh Harry. I will always love you." He gave Edward a reassuring smile before forcing his legs to wrap around his waist, deepening his thrusts until they both screamed their exclamations. It was official. Harry's heart was beating wildly. His seed was still pumping into Edward and he squirmed every time he felt it. Harry ran soothing hands up and down Edward. "Such a good mate. So good."

"Always." Edward assured. Edward's vice-like grip left Harry very little room to maneuver and to be honest, he didn't want to part from his delicious mate so soon. He raised his hand and summoned a small tiny box. He gave it to Edward in silence and watched as he almost reverently opened it. Harry couldn't breathe as Edward examined the vintage band. It was a simple wedding ring that had belonged to Lily's paternal grandfather. It had been in his vault along with others. This one, however, called to him when he looked at it. "Harry?"

"Edward, we are bonded and will be so even if you do not want to, but would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

"I would be so extremely happy to be your husband." Harry expelled the breath he had been holding and laughed hard.

They kissed. Harry took the band from Edward wanting to place it on his finger himself. He gave it a kiss as well. He couldn't remember ever being this happy.

Harry softened completely and sadly was forced to pull out. He groaned at Edward's whimper at the loss.

"Honey, we will have many more nights like these."

He had just whispered a cleaning spell when a knock sounded on their room.

Edward tilted his head to the left, questioning. Harry secured the covers over Edward and himself and waved the door open. Carlisle was there looking both apologetic and concerned.

Harry sat up. Wary but confident he asked, "What is going on Carlisle?"

"We have visitors."

Harry felt Edward reach for his hand which he gave a gentle squeeze.

"Dad?" Carlisle let a small smile appear on his face although it didn't reach his eyes.

"There's a Severus Snape and Molly Weasley here for you Harry."

Harry was now alarmed, and it was Edward's turn to help calm him down.

"What happened?"

"They haven't said much but they seemed exhausted and tense. They said it was urgent."

Harry turned Edward and saw reassurance and comfort. He dressed them both quickly and moved to their next challenge. "Let's go."


	10. Chapter 10: A New Fight

Chapter 10: A New Fight

"Okay. Run it through one more time Severus."

He more than felt the glare aimed his way but he had a tough time understanding how this could be happening again.

"Potter!"

"Come now Severus, you haven't called me Potter in such a long time." He gave the man a deep pout.

Sigh. "Harry. I know that you have just claimed your mate, confronted the Volturi and had a rough time with the Battle of Hogwarts but even if we wanted to keep you out of this fight they would eventually come to track you down."

Harry understood this. And he felt he'd feel upset if his family didn't come to him with such a big problem but he really felt he and his people needed a break. He knew all about life not being fair but this was pushing it.

"I know Sev." Edward gave a small whimper at the familiarity and he smiled while shushing him. "I've known Severus since I was eleven, love. He's more of a father or overprotective uncle than anything else."

"Yes, vampire, you have nothing to be weary of. Although, know this," Harry was amused as his former Professor lowered his voice dramatically, "If any harm comes to this man, I'll make your death long and painful."

"I wouldn't hurt my mate." Edward hastened to say and Harry felt his eyes soften. "But I'm glad my Dominant has such champions in his life. He cares far too much about others and worries very little about himself."

Severus chuckled and Harry narrowed his eyes but silently agreed. "Yes, it's quite irritating."

They were interrupted by Molly Weasley who came speaking softly with Esme Cullen, already looking like fast friends, along with the rest of the Cullens, the shifters and Isabella. He had thought they would have left for home a long time ago but he supposes that the adrenaline and tension would take some time to leave them.

"Harry!" Molly grabbed him in a rough warm embrace, patted his cheek and admonished him for not writing more often. She then reached for Edward who let himself be manhandled and embraced. "You must be Edward, why you are very handsome and intelligent. Harry's description of you has done you very little justice, I know both of you will be happy together." She then turned to Harry and her smile dimmed. "I know that this is the last thing you'd like to be a part of but we must be proactive and nip this in the bud."

Harry knew this. "So Bellatrix Lestrange had faked her own death and now since most if not all former Death Eaters are either dead or incarcerated she is forming a new generation of Neo-Death Eaters. People my generation?"

"Yes, she's targeting those with Slytherin ties but in a surprising move she's opening her recruiting to others. Anyone who has lost something in the war and is feeling the loss is enough for her to try and seduce them to her side."

"She's claiming that, what, Voldemort wasn't responsible for the war, that I was the cause of their suffering and loss? That's bloody ridiculous."

Severus gave him a hard look. "Harry. They are still mourning and in pain, they need someone to blame and with Voldemort gone, they need another target. There's also been debate as to why you left the wizarding world recently and why you haven't given interviews or been in the public eye since the final battle."

Harry got angry. "Don't they understand that I'm human too and that I too was suffering and needed a break. I needed to recuperate and heal with you guys, Ron, Hermione, and the Weasley's." He felt Edward try and sooth him and let himself calm down. He knew they understood. "Nevermind. Tell me Sev, what do we do."

"Well, first things first. We need to get everyone rounded up. We're headed to Hogwarts."

"Ooh, all of us?" He felt secondhand embarrassment for Isabella and a bit of pity at being at the other end of Sev's intimidating sneer.

He watched as Severus scanned her and sniffed. "And you are…", Harry nodded, "Ah, Ms. Swan I presume." She smiled awkwardly and he continued, "That won't be necessary." Then he eyed the rest of the party but before he could speak Carlisle Cullen stepped forward as did Sam.

Carlisle gave Harry a small smile then reached a hand to Severus who gave it a quick shake, "We will of course assist in any way we can. After all, Harry has done me a grate service by coming to our aide, and he's now family." Harry felt his eyes tear up at that. He saw Jasper's head snap to him.

"I thank you. Harry has had a tough life and we all know how much he values family. I'm glad he has found someone to make him whole."

Sam then inclined his head. "We too will assist in any way we can. He has helped many of my pack and I owe him a debt."

"Thank you. We will likely need all the help we can get and we value your trust in us."

Severus then surveyed the group. "Take the rest of the night to rest and make preparations. We leave tomorrow morning."

The started dispersing and Esme quickly made her way to Severus and Molly. "We have guest bedrooms for you."

Molly seemed overjoyed. "Ooh that'd be lovely. We had brought some tents in case but those never seem as homely to me." She then walked away with Esme, telling her about those dreadful curtains.

Severus smiled. "Arthur was meant to accompany me but she wouldn't have it. She said she'd been far away from one of her sons for far too long and needed to come."

Harry chuckled. "I'm glad. If anyone can take your dark humor its Molly Weasley. How many times did she make you stop to get some food for you to eat because you're too peaky?"

"Too many." He had a soft look.

"Hurry up Severus, you must rest before tomorrow." Molly called out and Severus hastened after her.

Harry gathered his mate close. "You'll see the castle, although I wish you had been able to see it before the battle. But it's no less magnificent."

"I shall also meet the rest of your family." Harry smiled, "I hope they like me."

"Oh, they will adore you. They will be your family and protect you as fiercely as they protect me."

"Harry?"

"Yes, my little vampire."

"Will your relatives be present?"

Harry gave a small sigh. "While our relationship has somewhat improved, they will never accept me. I'm fine with sending a small postcard every couple years to catch up. No they will not be in our lives. However, there's a small chance someday you'll meet them and when or if you do I will be with you and they will cause you no harm." He was glad Edward didn't question that further.

"Dominant."

"Hmm."

He felt Edward shift in his arms, nuzzling his neck. How delicious. "You said I can ask you for anything." Interesting. What did his beautiful mate want? Oh how he needed the man beneath him once more. He was pleasantly shocked when his mate wrapped both legs around his waist and hopped on giving some much needed friction to a certain body part.

"Edward?" He loved how his mate mumbled into his neck. "Hmm, didn't catch that love."

"I want you to take me to our bedroom and love me."

Harry wasted no time in carrying his mate upstairs, locking and soundproofing the room and preparing Edward.

After their second round Harry had long given up on slow thrusts. He hammered into Edward as fast as he could. He gripped those slender hips tight as he made his thrusts deep and sharp. The wet slurping sound from his previous release made it much hotter. He loved how Edward was almost incoherent with want, his eyes were unfocused and his chest was a mess of his own seed. He leaned down kiss Edward, sucking on the tongue and venom offered, groaning at the taste. So good. He gave an exhilarated chuckle as Edward once again came over them both, screaming his name.

"I can't. I don't have anymore. Oh Dominant."

Harry knew that Edward was beyond sensitive but damn did he feel amazing and tight. "A few more love," thick groan, "You feel so amazing on my cock. You take it so well. Fuck." He thrusted a few more times before going all the way to the hilt and unloading his seed, watching as Edward's eyes rolled into the back of his head. He didn't shift his cock, but braced both arms on other sides of him, leaning down to kiss any exposed area. "So good baby. Take my seed Edward. That's it."

After a few minutes he pulled out slowly, almost pushing back in with the feeling. He groaned as Edward used his fingers to push some of his seed back in.

"That's it baby. Keep your Dominant's seed in you.

"Harry I feel so full. When we get to Hogwarts I want the potion."

That sobered Harry up fast. "Edward?"

"I want our babies. Many." He was almost shocked as his sweet vampire trailed his hands on his body, tugging his cock suggestively. "And you're going to give them to me, right Dominant. You're going to breed me so well."

Fuck. He wanted that too. He needed it. In no time Edward would be filled with their children. He would let Severus know of their decision tomorrow, knowing that he will insist on brewing the concoction himself. So instead of his dreams being plagued by Bellatrix and the incoming fight, he dreamt of Edward and himself surrounded by friends and family and a few laughing children with undeniable characteristics.


	11. Chapter 11: What Needs To Be Done

Chapter 11: What Needs To Be Done

Edward rested his head on the backseat and took a deep breath as his hands clenched the bright gold vial. He was wearing a dark onyx sweater, dark green scarf with black jeans and warm boots. Unnecessary as he couldn't feel the cold but Molly Weasley was a force to be reckoned with. He held up the vial to his eyes, watching as the potion shifted and swirled with the movement. Soon. Soon it will give them beautiful children that they both craved. If he was human he would be blushing as he remembered how foolish he looked that morning, shifting feet as Severus presented the vial to both he and Harry. Harry had smirked and gathered him close, offering comfort and a place to hide his face. As soon as the other man had left Harry had taken him to their room to initiate the process. He'd given him pleasure beyond extreme, pulled from him his essence which he took to mix with the potion. All that was left was for Harry to add his own but sadly they had to leave shortly after. Harry had given him a sweet smile and placed the vial in his hand to safeguard. "We'll finish this soon enough."

They had barely been able to get breakfast before they were all making their way out.

"Edward?" He flinched and turned his head stubbornly. He had ignored his sister throughout the first two stops but it seems that she took advantage of Harry stepping out to help ward the area to ambush him. He felt her touch his arm.

"Alice, go away." The hand stayed where it was and he shook his arm until she let go.

"Edward, she could still be in danger. I know you don't feel the same way she does anymore but I know you wouldn't want something bad to happen to Bella."

"She would have been fine. The Volturi have been taken care of. They wouldn't have returned."

"What of Victoria? Or another vampire who happens to know what happened. Her father had to leave. She would have been utterly alone."

He sighed. Charlie Swan had been called in for an assignment a few towns over. Apparently, it was a murder case that was connected to a few missing persons' cases he had been working on a couple years back. He had asked his daughter to stay with Alice for the time being as he wasn't going to be home for a couple weeks. Of course Alice said yes without talking to anyone about it. Even Carlisle was surprised when they opened the door this morning to find Alice helping a struggling Isabella with her luggage. At first discussion about a few of us staying behind to babysit her came up but were pushed back when it became apparent that neither wanted to be far away from a loved one when a potential battle can ensue. So, Isabella once more became a part of their agenda.

"Fine. I get it. Now leave me alone and keep track of her."

He placed the vial in his right sweater's pocket. He stepped out of the car. They had taken their cars as far as the first apparating site. After arriving Alice, Rosalie and Emmett had secured their rides. They had left Forks, Washington at 6am, and it was currently 9:15 pm. They had spent 15 hours on the road stopping briefly as a bathroom break and snack break and now they were stopping for the night. The wizards had started placing up wards to protect them and in order to keep vigilant. Many were going to sleep within the cars others would take the floor outside. They could fashion some makeshift beds and would take off tomorrow early morning.

He found his mate finishing up the warding with both Severus and Molly. He watched him with unconcealed awe. He'd never get tired of watching his love work his magic, it was alluring and comforting at once.

"Eddie, help me out here."

"Emmett didn't I tell you not to call me that!"

Jasper walked by and chuckled. "He's got you there Emmett."

He gave a small smile at Emmett's pout. But made his way over to him anyway. "Help me built this tent?"

"Why not just ask Harry, Severus, or Molly to use magic to build it?"

"Edward, do you recall my wife, Rosalie? Well, I'm not going to let her think I can't still do stuff for her." The normally carefree man was suddenly serious and Edward felt himself soften. "Em, she loves you with all her heart. And she knows that you'd do anything for her. But yeah, I'll help you," he paused, and took off his sweater, "I'm going to place my sweater back in the car, I don't want to leave it on the floor and the tent might knock against it."

Emmett looked confused. "So?"

"There's something extremely special in the right pocket."

He still looked confused before understand took over. "Congrats, brother!"

Edward looked away for a moment before smiling broadly. "Don't worry, soon I'll be saying that to you and Rosalie as well. Severus has promised to create it again."

He felt the weight of Emmett's embrace. "You have no idea what that will do for us."

He clutched Emmett just as tight. "We're family."

They broke apart. He rushed to leave the sweater and get back to his brother.

A few hours later we were all sitting around chatting. Some were eating others were just conversing. He was slowly taking his mate's neck, this moment more comforting than arousing. His mate was relaxed, running his fingers through his hair and Edward felt himself let a small hum flow out.

They were not expecting a loud buzzing. The vampires heard it first. The wards.

Severus stood up first and Harry soon followed, quickly healing his wound wands ready.

They watched as Severus cursed softly and Harry stiffened. It was a long tense moment before they all took a breath of relief as they both released their tensions.

Severus didn't say a word. Harry gave a reassuring nod. "The wards sensed magic. Another wizard or witch has just passed by. Their magic is darker than average but its low enough that they didn't realize there was a ward up. They must have just been passing by."

His thoughts were turbulent. He held out a hand and was immediately pulled close. To not have to be strong, to let himself be held and cared for by his mate was indescribable. He couldn't bear to lose his mate. It would destroy him.

Molly cleared her throat. "We've had a trying day. Let's get some shut eye." She stood up and started clearing the trash and putting away utensils. "Now does anyone need an extra warming charm or blanket?" She looked around expectantly, turning to face Isabella when she quietly murmured 'yes'.

He let himself be led to their car. The backset had been magically expanded and pillows and blankets had been added. He scanned it and breathed a sigh of happiness when he saw his sweater neatly folded over the backrest. He settled inside and let out a small hum as he felt Harry's magic run over him. He looked down and saw he was now in comfortable sleepwear. They didn't say much to each other, preferring to speak in touches. Neither felt like having sex that night, too wired up and tense to be in the mood. But they took comfort in each other's presence.

They must have been resting for an hour or two before there was a sudden gurgling scream that cut through the air.

They were both out the car in a second, Harry wand out and Edward crouching protectively, scanning to see what had caused the disturbance. Everyone was running toward the small clearing where they had eaten dinner a few hours before. When they arrived they found Isabella clutching her abdomen, alternating between screaming and vomiting up blood and food.

Carlisle was crouched next to her attempting to figure out what was wrong. While Severus was shooting sparks and standing, not stoic as is most usual for him but fuming mad.

He let out a small gasp causing everyone to look at him. His sisters and mother gave him a look of sadness and understanding while his brothers and father gave him a protected stare. Jasper moved over and laid a comforting hand on his chest that effectively brought a wave of calm through him. While he wanted to be angry at his brother for manipulating his feelings he understood he only did it to help him.

Harry looked at him in confusion and concern. "Edward. What's wrong? I'm sure she'll be ok."

He pointed at the empty vial on the floor next to her. He watched as Harry's face became blank and expressionless.

The wolves looked as though they were about to protect her before realizing it wouldn't be a good idea.

Even in pain she looked at his mate with terror in her plain look.

Harry walked in slow measured steps before kneeling before her, taking out his wand murmuring under his breath and putting it swiftly away. He stumbled away from her and immediately Severus and Molly flanked him.

Severus brought him in a side embrace and Molly clutched his arm. Edward wanted to be there too but he couldn't move from his spot. Soon his brothers were by his side, Emmett almost crushing him and Jasper whispering words of comfort.

There was silence other than the gurgling panting emanating from Isabella who by now had stopped vomiting and was laying there in wait.

Edward couldn't believe Isabella could be so stupid as to try and do this, this unforgivable thing.

It was Esme who spoke first, in a voice wrecked with pain and disbelief. "Why? Why would you do this to my baby boy?"

"…please Esme, I just…oh god I feel like my intestines are wrangling each other…I just wanted to be the one to give him what he wanted…to show him my love." She then turned to Edward. "I love you!" she panted, "Now it'll be natural. I, will carry our baby! It's perfect."

Despite everyone looking at her with a mixture of pity, horror, and disgust she had a smile on, which quickly turned to a grimace as she felt another sharp pain.

His mom however was not to be deterred. "What you have tried to do is unforgivable! You are no longer a part of this family. You will no longer be welcomed in my home!" She stared at everyone as though daring them to contradict her. Edward was fairly surprised. Esme adored Isabella but he knew his mom would protect their family before all others.

Edward finally found the ability to speak and his voice broke as he turned to his mate. "Harry."

Harry was at his side in a second. "Oh, baby. I'm sorry love. I was just so…" He revealed in the warmth and feeling of his mate. "Harry is she?"

They pulled apart and Edward searched his mate's eyes. "She is pregnant."

His legs wobbled and he collapsed on Harry. "No!" Tearless sobs burst from him. Their baby, he lost their baby. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, please forgive me Harry please."

"Shh, love. It's not your fault. She's delusional. That's not your fault."

He looked at Harry and pleaded for him to understand. "I..you gave me the vial to safeguard. I put it down. I didn't take care of it as I should..it's my fault. Our baby Harry."

He couldn't even look at her. "She took our baby."

He buried into his love's chest. Then pure anger coursed through his veins.

He turned and saw that Carlisle and Sam had taken Isabella to a fold up chair to sit properly while Severus waved his wand over her in a harsh manner.

Without thinking, "Severus!"

The man looked at him and immediately soften. "Edward."

"What..I mean what can be done now."

Isabella looked at him in alarm. "Edward, love, what do you mean? It's our baby."

He made sure to harden his face. "No it's not. You took Harry and mine's baby."

"The pregnancy can still be terminated. Or if she were to carry it to term I can wipe out all of your DNA."

Edward took a deep breath, clutched both of Severus' hands aware of Harry standing by him, "Then do what needs to be done."


End file.
